new person in jasper high
by kylewood5454678
Summary: sorry with the bad title but i am learing english and well this the best way to learn english with typing. summery.humans are moving away form the plant earth and have to move to a differnt plant and well the other plant has wolfs and how would the wolfs and humans get along read and find out and there OCs and i do not own AO.


**Helo this is my first fan fic so please please no mean commints and sorry with my spelling learning english and this is the best way for me. well this story is about humans moving to a differnt plant but this plant is with wolfs not human so we have to live with them how is this going to work with the humans and wolfs. Oh please follow. If you like the story.**

* * *

Well my name is kyle and i have light brown hair and light brown eyes and white skin with a little tan on it and i am a guy. one more thing i am 16 years of age.

Well you know what i look like then lets get to the story then.

* * *

I was sleeping in my bad and well my mom came yelling at me at the middle of the night

KYLE KYLE GET UP NOW! my mom said.

i was very confused of what was going on.

My mom said get dressed up now we are leaving.

leaving where mom ?

leaving earth mom said

WAIT WHAT !

what is going on right now.

No time kyle come with me my mom said.

we then went out of the house and got in the car.

I did not know where we were going but all i know is that we are leaving earth nothing else.

Mom where are we going.

we are going to a ship that will take us out of earth kyle. my mom said.

but i dont want to leave earth.

but then we got to the ship and it was huge like nothing i ever seen before.

but when i look closer i saw only kids going on there and babys two.

Mom?

yes kyle. my mom said.

you are coming with me right mom?

well kyle i am mom said.

MOM PLEASE COME WITH ME! I SAID WITH SADNESS

by the time i got there the milatary toke me out of the car and put me in the ship.

but when i was in the ship i found my friend robert.

Hey robert !

hey Kyle. Robert said

do you know where we are going.

dont know kyle. Robert said.

but then the ship started to move and shake

WHAT WHAT IS HAPPENING ROBERT !

i dont know kyle. robert said

but then gas was coming out of these holes in the walls.

but then i started to feel dizzy and sleepy.

what what is happing.

i then fall asleep.

but the time i woke up there was a plantet that look like earth.

Ronbert wake up.

wait what happen where are we. Robert said.

I dont know robert dont know.

Then the intercom came on.

INTERCOM: Please relaxe and this will be a bumpy ride going down.

Shit what the hell.

the the ship started to go down fast and faster and faster,

but the time i even got to react boom i hit the ground hard but on onee got hurt.

but all of use was out cold.

by the time i work up i was in this building with other kids around me.

this wolf girl was near me and i just got scrade and ran to a corner and stayed there.

But one of the wolfs said i am not here to hurt we are here to help you.

but the voice sounded so trust wothly so i did whas i was told to do.

i then ask one of the wolfs were am i.

One of the lady wolfs said. you are in a fosterhome.

great i said to my self in my head.

ok every one get in line.

so i was told what i was told.

then the door opened and a lot of wolfs came in and look at a lot of us.

But then this brown and greyish wolf came up to me and said.

would you like to live with us the grayies wolf said.

all i did was shake my head up and down.

then the grayies wolf said my name is don.

now what is your name young said

k.k..kyle. i said

i was a little scared.

oh dont be scared kyle i am hear to help and take care of you.

thank you don.

dont call me don but dad. don said.

ok dad.

now lets go said.

so i followed him.

but i was listing on the brown wolf.

listen i dont like homans we just should kill browniesh wolf said.

no connie we and going to kill said.

so that is her name connie i said to my self

alright. connie said in a mean voice.

but then we got to the car and here everything is just like earth but i dont rember who my parents where.i said to my self.

so we got home well to there house and we walk in the house and there was a grayies wolf and a dark brown wolf.

so dad who is this the grayies wolf said.

humphry this is are new member of the family.

then don look at me and said what is your name.

then connie said they are to stoped to think of names.

i just look at connie in a mean look.

well what is you name young one. don said.

kyle.

well that is a nice name. don said.

humphry and earic come and interdoce yourself. don said.

then a geryish wolf came to me and a drack brown wolf came to me.

well my name is humphry the grayies wolf said.

my name is earic the drack brown wolf said.

well my name is kyle.

well nice to meet you. humphry said.

then the clock said 12:00 clock at night.

well everyone to said

so humphry went to his room and earic went to his and well connie went to her room.

but i did not know where to sleep.

then don came up to me and showed me where to sleep and well he told me i will sleep on the cowch.

thanks dad.

your are said.

so i went to sleep and wait for the next day.


End file.
